powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Intent
The ability to control one's own killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims. A variation of Fear Inducement. Not to be confused with Killing Instinct or Intuition. Also Called * Psychic Intimidation * Shin no Ippō ("One Side of the Soul") Capabilities User can control their killing intention and use it to intimidate the victims, it can be used in two ways: Killing Intent The user can give off their pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. Suppression and Perception If the users have masterful control over emotions, they can control their killing intent by suppressing it, to prevent the opponents from discovering it, thus hiding one's motives and preventing one from being tracked by such emotions. Anyone who can also perceive a foe's killing intent can perceive the foe's next move and prepare the next appropriate move in advance. Applications * Apathy: by suppressing the intent while retaining desire to kill. * Combat Perception: by reading the foe's killing intent. * Death Inducement: by causing fear to the point of killing the foe. * Fear Inducement: by showing extreme blood-lust to shock the opponents. * Illusion Manipulation: by projecting visions of gruesome deaths via killing intentions. * Pain Illusion: by causing so much fear that the foe hurts in the visions of death. * Paralysis Inducement: by utilizing fear against the foe to the level of stopping their movements. * Persuasion: by utilizing fear to make others do what the user requests. * Psychosomatic Illusion: by showing such powerful visions that the foes actually believe it is happening. Associations * Fear Manipulation * Killing Instinct * Killing Intuition * Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation Limitations * Killing intentions can serve as a way for the opponent to track them down by Empathy, unless they can suppress the intent while fighting. * Uncontrollable killing intent can adversely affect unwanted targets. * Users of Indomitable Will, Apathy, Fear Masking and Tranquil State are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users Gallery File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) suppressing her killing intent while fighting Zank the Beheader to prevent him from reading her movements. File:Kazuo_Kiriyama's_Inner_Demon.png|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) apathetically exuding his killing intent, due to his brain damage sealing his emotions. File:Zaraki-Reitsu.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) killing intent manifesting to the form of his spiritual pressure, making Ichigo hallucinate being stabbed; he later grew strong enough to hide it completely unless he wants to be known. File:Yachiru_Unohana's_True_Nature.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) revealing her true sinister nature, exuding so much killing intent that even the toughest Soul Reapers fear her. File:Rei_Angry.jpg|Rei Ōgami's (Code:Breaker) killing intent is so powerful, Sakura described it as the eyes of a grim reaper. File:Demon_inuyasha_.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) in his full demon persona, is so full of killing intent that the mind-reading Goshinki could not follow. File:Snake_Binding_Authority_Spell.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) releasing his killing intent to paralyze Suigetsu and Jugo from fighting anymore. File:Kabuto_Sage_Mode.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) exuding a large amounts of killing intent at times, scaring Oboro and his teammates. File:Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, his eyes is a reflection of his killing intent. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) overdosed on Energy Steroids, making his killing intent overflowing and unstable. File:Jin-e_Udo.jpg|Jin-e Udō (Rurouni Kenshin) is so skilled with using Shin no Ippō, that he can paralyze a person's lungs, causing them to suffocate. File:Seta_Sojiro's_Smile.jpg|Seta Sōjirō (Rurouni Kenshin) giving his trademark false smile, exuding no killing intent while apathetically taking lives. Pitou's_aura.png|Neferpitou (Hunter x Hunter) emits a killing intent through its aura that is capable of reaching up to 2 kilometers in length. Video File:Ichigo and Uhohana|Even while smiling serenely, Retsu Unohana, being the first Kenpachi and the most diabolical criminal to have existed within Soul Society, can get people to do what she 'requests' by projecting Killing Intent. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mental Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Rare power